1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rescue and/or evacuation devices for non-ambulatory or bed-ridden persons. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device in which a patient may be rapidly and securely enclosed before transfer or evacuation.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
An Evacuation Mattress is disclosed in International Application Number PCT/NL 86/00015 published Dec. 18, 1986 under No. WO 86/07253 based on a Netherlands application filed Jun. 12, 1985. The mattress is characterized by belts or ropes to be put around the patient, which are permanently fastened to the mattress.
Other prior art devices for evacuating non-ambulatory persons have also included boards or mats to support a patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,008 issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Johansson discloses rigid yet flexible mats for placing under the patient with a strap each for securing the patient across the chest and thighs. A relatively complicated Rescue Transportation Device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,474 issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Moran et al, wherein an inflatable support member and crossed straps are used to secure the person being transported.
A child Restraint Device With Removable Semi-Rigid Support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,428 issued Dec. 9, 1986 to Brooks. It includes a semi-rigid base and a cover attachable to the base so as to secure the child between the base and the cover. A restraining harness on top of the cover secures the entire arrangement to a transporting device.
There are numerous other patents and patent applications employing rigid or semi-rigid supports and belts or straps to secure the person transported to the support. One apparent disadvantage to the use of straps or belts is that they could exert undue or excessive pressure on the bodies of some evacuees, such as in the case of recent surgery patients. Another disadvantage that is not obvious is that the use of straps or the like harnesses delays the process of readying the patient for rescue and evacuation such as in the case of a hospital fire.